A la luna
by A96C
Summary: Edward, chico britanico de 18 años, es un completo caos, sinonimo de problemas. Su familia decide enviarlo a Forks donde el mundo lo tiene de cabeza...Nada es tan facil como el lo penso.
1. Chapter 1

**LOS PERSONAJES, POR DESGRACIA, NO ME PERTENECEN A MI SINO A STEPHENIE MEYER. YO SOLO JUGARE CON ELLOS EN ESTA HISTORIA QUE SI SALIO DE MI CABEZITA(: -DISFRUTENLA!**

**Capitulo 1**

Pasaban las horas y yo seguía sin poder dormir. _Vamos Edward, ¿qué te ocurre? _me preguntaba mentalmente. Así me dieron hasta las tres de la madrugada cuando por fin pude conciliar un sueño ligero.

Era un chico completamente feliz, lleno de lujos, autos, dinero, chicas hermosas a mi completa disposición. No tenía mas familia que a mis propios padres. La familia ejemplar, la que ocupaba la portada de toda clase de revistas sociales.

A la mañana siguiente me levante tarde. Había tenido una discusión con mi padre; me acusaba de toda clase blasfemias, era comprensible hasta el punto de llamarme mujeriego.

Menciono que debería darme un fuerte escarmiento por mi pésima conducta. Entendía que estaba molesto, el encabezado de todos los periódicos desde el periódico local hasta la edición especial de la revista Uok! Hablaba sobre el único y consentido hijo del famoso doctor Cullen. Una fotografía donde me besaba con Tanya Denali muy comprometedoramente.

Conocí a Tanya dos días atrás de la publicación de los medios, en un bar, debo ser sincero. Le invite varios tragos en la barra, bailamos y hablando con la para verdad…no tengo idea de cómo llegue a su departamento.

— _¡Estoy harto, Edward Anthony!—me levantaba la voz papá con los periódicos en la mano derecha y una taza de café en la izquierda. — ¿De dónde rayos la sacaste esta vez he? —Sabía exactamente que hablaba de la rubia con la que había pasado el domingo en la noche— ¿De un prostíbulo?_

—_eh…tal vez. —Su mirada me desconcertó. Trate de esquivar su mirada volteando hacia otros lados, las viejas pinturas colgadas en la pared me ayudaban. Negó varias veces y apuesto a que me maldijo un millón de veces en su cabeza.—No lo sé. Ni siquiera sabía su apellido hasta que leí esta mañana el periódico…_

—_Eres un caos. —Sorbió disimuladamente a su ardiente café. —No te comportas como el Cullen que eres. Esta semana Denali, la antepasada Colleman, la que sigue la que te encuentres en la esquina… ¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza? No tienes vergüenza…_

—_Carlisle no seas tan duro…—Esme, mamá, interrumpió el regaño de papá._

—_No es tu reputación con lo que está acabando. —respondió Carlisle levantándose de la mesa._

Habían pasado ya 3 días, Carlisle no me hablaba desde entonces.

Él estaba sentado en la cabecera del comedor con su larga bata azul marino y su taza de café acompañada del periódico. No había otro ruido más que su acompasada respiración.

Me senté en la silla más alejada de él y por consecuencia justo frente a él.

Levantó su rostro y su mirada penetro la mía. No era una mirada de odio, sino de comprensión, pero a la vez demostraba coraje.

—Te vas a Forks esta tarde. —dijo sin dejar de mirarme.

— ¿Qué?

—Lo que oíste. —clavo su mirada en el entintado texto. —prepara ropa de invierno y no lleves tanto equipaje, que no lo necesitaras. Estarás allá el tiempo necesario para cambiar.

— ¿Papá?

De nuevo obtuve su completa atención.

—Lo siento. —dicho esto me retire del silencioso y tensionado salón.

No era el hecho de que los medios estuvieran siempre tras de mi, debo decir que me encantaba la sensación de saber que siempre había alguien siguiéndome, era que esta era la séptima vez en el mes que sucedía lo mismo. En la sección de espectáculos de cada noticiero se hablaba de mí. Ya no tenía ni cara con que pedirle mis disculpas.

Me recosté sobre el sofá café chocolate de piel ubicado en mi habitación, viendo hacia la ventana, reflexionando sobre todas mis actitudes.

Tengo dieciocho y quieren que me comporte como un hombre mayor de 30. Tal vez tenían razón en que no debía de ser tan expresivo con mis "amigas", pero ellas siempre estaban dispuestas a todo cuando me les ponía enfrente. Encendí la computadora y lo primero que busque en el navegador fue "FORKS". Descubrí que era un pueblito al norte de Washington. ¡Me enviarían al otro lado del mundo! El lugarcillo ese tenía una población total de tres mil habitantes y un solo supermercado.

El día en Cambridge estaba hermoso, realmente bello. No había ni una sola nube en el cielo, totalmente despejado y caluroso. Era una pena tener que irme por una más de mis estupideces.

No sé cuánto tiempo pase torturándome mentalmente, culpándome de todo. Pudieron haber sido horas.

— ¿Edward? —Pregunto la voz de mi madre desde el otro lado de mi puerta.

—Pasa mamá.

Me miró con sus ojos claros trasmitiendo amor y ternura. Pero todo eso se desvaneció cuando se giro a mi amplio armario y sacó de allí la maleta negra usada solo para viajes largos.

—Deberías de estar terminando de empacar. —Negó para sí—Sabes que no estoy de acuerdo, pero esta vez, él tiene razón. ¿Sabes de quien es hija Tanya Denali?

Me llamó la atención su pregunta.

—La verdad es que no. —Espero no haber metido la pata con algún familiar…—En realidad no conozco más que su nombre y otras cosas que prefiero no contarte.

—Es la hija menor del jefe de Carlisle. —Ahora comprendía el coraje de mi padre. Me fui a fijar en la persona menos indicada.

Tanya era alta y esbelta, muy blanca y con una delicada ropa que se ajustaba a su perfecta figura, era imposible no haberla notado.

—No sé qué decirte, mamá.

—No digas nada y guarda tus cosas aquí—dijo señalando la maleta que ahora se encontraba encima de mi cama.

El tono con el que me decía las cosas era mucho mejor que el que usaba Carlisle. Ella era más apegada a mí. Claro, pues papá se la pasaba en el hospital y mamá por lo menos pasaba tiempo después del trabajo, mientras que yo crecía solo a cuidados de nanas y criadas.

No me quedaba el papel de víctima en estas circunstancias pero no podía evitar estar resentido con ellos.

Metí un par de pantalones de mezclilla, pantalones deportivos y shorts de bermudas. Muchas camisas y playeras y por supuesto mis carísimos relojes.

Mi portátil y reproductor de música no podían faltar, mi móvil y una fotografía familiar se incluyeron después de verificar que no faltara nada más.

Mis padres me llevaron formalmente hasta el aeropuerto.

—Te quedaras en la casa de un viejo amigo, Charlie Swan. —Musitaba papá viéndome por el espejo retrovisor.

— ¿Como sabré quien es? —Dudé.

—El te recogerá en el aeropuerto personalmente. Lo más seguro es que traiga el uniforme de policía.

_Genial, viviré con una persona casada con la ley. _ Nótese mi sarcasmo.

Cuando estaba a punto de entrar al pasillo que me llevaría directo al vuelo 626, correspondiente a mi viaje, Carlisle me hablo a solas.

—No es un castigo, Edward, es una lección. Algo que debes aprender. —Me abrazó paternalmente—Esto no quiere decir que no te quiera, hijo. Lo hago porque eres algo de lo más importante para mí.

Tomé el vuelo y fue algo entretenido.

Una chica se sentó al lado de mí. Pequeña de facciones finas; cabello corto, negro y con las puntas señalando para todas direcciones; tan blanca y pálida como yo. En su cara denotaba felicidad y alegría pero a la vez se veía seria.

—Hola. —La salude.

— ¿Qué tal? —Respondió ella con indiferencia mirando a la ventana.

No sabía que decirle. Por un lado los sermones de mi familia se azotaban después de cada frase de ligue que se me ocurría…pero por el otro lado a una parte de mi no le importaba en lo absoluto.

— ¿A dónde vas? —Pregunto rápidamente.

—Em…Forks.

Voltio a verme y una sonrisa se le hizo de oreja a oreja.

—Alice Brandon. —Menciono dándome la mano. —Voy a donde mismo.

—Edward Cullen y bueno ya te dije a donde voy. —Me presente sonriente.

Lo bueno de que me tocara sentarme con ella era que no me aburrí ni un solo minuto. Me conto su corta vida en un par de horas. Cabe mencionar que algunos sucesos eran tristes.

Era de Londres. Le encantaban los zapatos y la ropa de moda. Amaba danzar y diseñar ropa. Sus padres habían fallecido dos meses atrás y en el testamento, leído la semana pasada, le otorgaban la custodia a su tía Chealse Vulturi, porque ella tenía dieciséis y no quería vivir sola aun. Aclarando que en Inglaterra se es mayor de edad a los dieciséis. Me dijo que estudiaba diseño en una academia muy reconocida.

Para cuando acordamos el avión ya estaba aterrizando en América.

—Intercambiemos correos y nos contactamos luego ¿Si? —Pedí gentilmente.

Ella sacó un plumón morado de su pequeña bolsa plateada a juego con sus altos tacones del mismo color; estiro mi brazo, corrió la manga izquierda de mi chaqueta de mezclilla hacia arriba, y anoto en mi piel_: allie_. _Cuando termino me pasó el plumón y sola se subió la manga de su chaquetita negra, también de mezclilla. Anote mi correo de la misma manera que ella y me despedí de ella prometiéndole contactarla después. Me dio un suave beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo. La seguí con la vista hasta perderla. Una chica encantadora.

Se hacían otras tres horas más en auto pero ese ya no lo compartí con Alice, sino con el jefe Swan.

Un tipo no muy alto, poco cabello oscuro y unos ojos cafés profundo. Las arrugas marcadas en su rostro demostraban lo gastado que estaba.

No hablaba mucho y yo tampoco quería hablar demasiado con un desconocido.

—Edmond espero te sientas cómodo en mi casa. No es como la mansión de Cambridge pero…algo es algo.

—Mi nombre es Edward. —Aclaré.

—Edward. —Trató de memorizar.

Pasamos varios kilómetros más en silencio. Hasta llegar a un punto en que se hacía la bienvenida al pueblo con un gran cartel de madera al lado del tupido bosque.

Aun era de madrugada en América pero se distinguía bien el camino por las luces de la patrulla de mi nuevo tutor.

—Este es el instituto del pueblo. —Menciono señalándolo cuando pasamos por enfrente del edificio. —Vendrás aquí entre semana a estudiar y a hacer servicio comunitario los sábados por la mañana.

¿Qué? Servicio comunitario los sábados por la mañana…Un martirio.

—Interesante, señor Swan. —dije con indiferencia, aunque no la tenía. —¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

—Lo que quieras chico.

— ¿Por qué debo hacer servicio comunitario si no he cometido ningún delito?

—tu padre me encargo que lo hicieras cada semana.

—Pero él no es la autoridad. — reclamé.

—Pero yo sí. —Contestó. —Además…si no lo haces no tendrás acceso a tu dinero. —Lo mire con odio y repulsión—Ordenes de tu padre, no me culpes a mi.

Llegamos a la residencia Swan. Una casita pequeña de dos habitaciones.

La radio del jefe Swan comenzó a sonar. Algo no muy extraño a las dos de la mañana en un policía. Después de unos minutos regreso conmigo a la puerta de entrada.

—Disculpa pero hay una emergencia…debo irme. Siéntete como en tu casa. —Dijo dándome sus llaves. —Mañana te traeré una copia de estas. —Señalo el juego de cuatro llaves del mismo color ocre. —Instálate en el ático.

Entré. El piso de madera vieja cubría gran parte de la planta baja, exceptuando la cocina y las escaleras.

En la sala había un sofá de tela frente a un pequeño televisor. Las paredes estaban cubiertas por un papel tapiz verde opaco; colgadas en ellas había montones de fotografías de Charlie con una linda jovencita desde que era apenas una bebe hasta una donde a lo mucho tendría dieciséis años. Deje ahí mis maletas.

Comencé a examinar la casa. La cocina era pequeña, como todo lo de la casa, tenía una mesa con sillas que, podría asegurar, no eran incluidas en su compra. El piso cubierto por losetas se encontraba limpio y sin brillo.

Subí las escaleras con calma y sin prisa, después de todo mi maleta si pesaba; la iba arrastrando conforme subía cada escalón.

La primera puerta era un baño, el único a decir verdad. Con lo necesario únicamente. Un retrete, la regadera, un lavamanos, y una cestilla de mimbre con toallas de colores rojos, azules y blancos.

Supuse que la recamara de Charlie era la principal; pero como quien dice_, la curiosidad mato al gato_, abrí la otra puerta, la que estaba frente al baño, y me encontré a un muchacho alto, delgado y con cabello color miel, poco corpulento pero musculoso besando tiernamente a la hija del jefe Swan.

**Hola hola!**

**Espero disfruten de mi nuevo y único fic. Soñe algo parecido y me dije…esto va para fanfiction(: **

**No va a ser la típica historia donde Bella se enamora de Edward a primera vista…En realidad Bella esta enamorada **_**POR AHORA**_** de…..chachachachaaaaaan(8)….¿Quien creen que es el chico besador?**

**Espero les haya gustado. Si quieren dejar su opinion denle al globito que esta justo debajo y díganme que opinan:P**

**Buenoo…para no hacerla de largo ya mejor me voy…**

**PD: **_**¡FEEELIZ AÑOO NUEVOO 2011!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**LOS PERSONAJES, POR DESGRACIA, NO ME PERTENECEN A MI SINO A STEPHENIE MEYER. YO SOLO JUGARE CON ELLOS EN ESTA HISTORIA QUE SI SALIO DE MI CABEZITA (: -DISFRUTENLA!**

**CAPITULO 2**

**(BPOV)**

Se acerco poco a poco hacía mi. Limpió mis lágrimas y me miro con dulzura a los ojos. Ese tono de dorado en sus ojos me hacía sentir querida y segura.

Sabía que él lo hacía con otro afecto, uno más fraternal. No debía ilusionarme demasiado, pues lo nuestro jamás podría ser. Para él yo solo era una amiga, una a la cual no le encuentra tanto atractivo como lo tiene hacía Jane…o Lauren. Yo solo era y siempre había sido…su mejor amiga. Hasta Rose- su hermana y una de mis amigas más cercanas- me lo había dicho. Que él jamás pensaba en mí de otra forma que no fuera como amor de hermanos. Tal vez la culpa la había tenido yo, por no habérselo dicho a tiempo. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Él había construido su vida y yo debía de seguir con la mía. Aunque mi modo no resulto lo que esperaba. De nuevo había sido desechada por otro chico del colegio. De nuevo fui víctima de una apuesta…y del único que esperaba lo contrario, era mi imposible.

—No debes de llorar por él, Bella. —Me sonrió—No lo merece. Jacob fue un idiota al dejarte ir.

—Pero…yo de verdad esperaba que el fuera diferente. —mencione entre sollozos y mas lagrimas.

— ¿En qué sentido? ¿En que fuera tierno? Imposible, se viste como si fuera un matón. ¿En que fuera sincero? —Asentí levemente con la cabeza—Por favor, Bella. Ya sabias lo que te esperaba con él.

—Pensé…que por primera vez en mi vida alguien sentía algo por mí.

—Yo siento algo por ti. —Me abrazó y acariciaba mi nuca.

—No de esa manera Jasper. —dije con el corazón roto en mil pedazos. —Quisiera que alguien me abrazara de esta manera, como tú lo haces. Quisiera que alguien me apoyara, como tú lo haces. Quisiera sentir lo que es besar con verdadero amor. Con lo que en realidad se siente.

Al decir esto, aparto mi rostro unos centímetros dejándome frente al suyo. Podía respirar su fresco aliento.

Él era perfecto. Las facciones finas en su rostro y su cabello revuelto color miel lo hacían ver como todo un ángel. Su cuerpo era marcado y su piel blanca y un poco pálida lo hacía ver como todo un adonis. Su aroma era como la de una fragancia exclusiva, solo que ni las mejores marcas se comparaban con su olor.

—Quisiera hacerte feliz, Isabella. ¿Es en verdad eso lo que quieres? —Musitó dándome una parte de mi droga preferida: su sonrisa reluciente.

No sé cómo fue que sucedió. Jasper vaciló, no de una manera habitual, antes de apoyar suavemente sus labios contra los míos, de tenerme prisionera con sus fuertes brazos, de hacer latir frenéticamente a mi pobre corazón, antes de sentir el dulce roce de sus labios; no fue como un beso cualquiera, o un beso que no se desea, fue una salida rápida para olvidarme de todo problema, una manera de expresar toda clase de sentimientos en el. Un beso profundo y tierno. Solo cerré los ojos y disfrute el momento. Un momento que para mí habían sido los mejores treinta y cinco segundos de mi vida. Un momento que sabía él que tanto necesitaba. La sensación del primer beso, de mi primer beso, jamás se olvida. Es algo que se guarda siempre en el fondo del corazón, como si se grabara en el.

Con ternura y sin prisa alejó mi rostro del de él. Haciéndome desear que esos treinta y cinco segundos jamás terminaran. Estaba atónita y desconcertada. Por suerte no había hiperventilado.

Jasper pronto clavo su mirada en la entrada de mi habitación. Avergonzado.

Me percate que había un chico ahí. En la puerta de mi habitación. Aun más nervioso que mi besador preferido. Con una maleta a su derecha y las llaves de papá en la mano izquierda.

_¿Quién diablos era? _Con cabello cobrizo y despeinado en un aspecto que lo hacía parecer rebelde. Con la tez blanca, tan blanca que se veía pálido. La nariz recta y sus profundos ojos verdes esmeraldas. Su mirada era intimidante.

Jazz no tardo ni un minuto en ponerme detrás de él. Protegiéndome del intruso.

— ¿Quién es Bella? ¿Lo conoces? —Pregunto Jasper.

Tal vez era un familiar…no recuerdo tener un familiar con tan buen parecido. Un hermano perdido por parte de Reneé…mierda, fui hija única. Un ladrón tal vez. ¡_Qué lista Bella, un ladrón con maleta dispuesto a quedarse en tu casa!_

—No me conoce. —Dijo serio. Con su fino acento ingles británico. —Edward Cullen, ¿Con quién tengo el gusto? —Pregunto ofreciendo su mano en un gesto educado.

—No te daré información si no te conozco. —Habló mi alto protector por mí. Con voz firme y segura; dejándole tendida la mano al joven.

—Calma, Jasper. —Dijo dando un paso adelante. —Creo que ya sé quién es.

—Pues ¿podrías explicarme de quien se trata? —Me pidió gentilmente mi mejor amigo.

—Es el protegido de Charlie. Papá le hace un favor a su viejo amigo Carlisle aceptándolo en nuestra casa por un tiempo.

Sentí que yo sabía más de él que él de mí. Me sentí maleducada al dejarle tendida la mano en el aire, pero cuando me percate de eso ya era tarde y él lo sabía.

—Mejor no lo pudo explicar. —afirmó Edward. —Y tú eres…

—Isabella. Prefiero Bella. Debería mostrarte donde te hospedes pero…papá no me dio instrucciones de lo que debía hacer contigo. De hecho el debería estar aquí…

Jasper carraspeo ruidosamente, interrumpiéndome.

—A sí, el es mi…—estuve a punto de decir algo incoherente. Después de un beso así ¿que se supone que éramos? Él solo me besó para consolarme y yo tal vez lo estaba malinterpretando. —amigo Jasper.

—Un placer. —Pronto clavo su mirada en mí y una sonrisa juguetona se poso sobre la comisura de sus labios. Una perfecta sonrisa llena de picardía —Eres muy linda, Bella. Estoy seguro que demasiado para él.

—Eh… ¿Gracias? —Trate de alejar lo más posible sus ligues. Evitando mirarlo a la cara y viendo las figuras del pale tapiz morado que cubría completamente las cuatro paredes de mi cuadrada habitación.

Él me creía tan tonta para no saber lo que fue eso: un intento de coqueteo.

Los tres no sabíamos que decir. Intercambiábamos miradas constantemente. Fueron los 3 minutos más largos de vi vida.

—Sabes…en Inglaterra no consideramos como amigos a los visitantes de madrugada. —Dijo Edward dirigiéndose a _**mi**_Jazz.

—Aquí no es Inglaterra—Dijo Jazz rápidamente. Noté que se le acababa la paciencia. Cosa que era muy extraña. Él siempre estaba calmado y con la mayor paciencia del universo. Si no lo conociera, dentro de unos años estaría segura que sería psicólogo.

Edward miró su reloj plateado de muñeca.

—Quiero dormir. ¿Podrías indicarme dónde puedo hacerlo? —Me preguntó—Charlie dijo que en el ático. ¿Dónde está?

— ¿Arriba? —Respondí. Ese chico estaba perdido. O estaba perdiendo la cabeza, o el viaje le afecto el cerebro. O tan simple que así era todo el tiempo.

—Claro. —Respondió en el mismo tono cortante que yo había utilizado con él. —Ustedes sigan con lo que hacían. No notaran que estoy aquí. —Se dio la vuelta y nos dejo de nuevo en la tranquilidad, solos.

— ¿Sabes? Debo irme. —Suspiró Jazz—Rose dijo que solo me cubriría a las dos de la mañana y ya casi dan las tres.

—Sí, es mejor que te vayas ahora y no te regañen por mi culpa.

Nos sentamos en mi cama y yo no sabía que decir. Por un lado quería aclarar que fue lo que había pasado entre nosotros diez minutos antes pero por otro no quería ni siquiera hablar del tema.

Si antes sentía algo por Jasper Whitlock ahora era más fuerte.

Él jugaba con mis manos dibujando círculos en ellas.

—Debo irme. —Me dio un beso en la mejilla. La cual sentía que estaba hirviendo por el sonrojo que me esperaba subir en la cara—Recuerda que Jacob es un imbécil y no debe lograr hacerte más daño. Y si lo hace, le deformo el horrendo rostro que tiene. —Me dijo sonriendo abriendo de nuevo la puerta de mi habitación para salir. —Te veo mañana en el instituto. Bueno más bien dentro de ocho horas.

—Gracias Jasper.

—No tienes nada que agradecerme.

—Claro que sí. Tu tiempo, tu amistad, tu cariño…y ahora me siento una abusadora.

—No tengas cuidado con eso, Bella. Lo que paso…fue genial, pero hubiera querido que no solo hubiese sido un torpe impulso de mi parte. Lo lamento tanto.

—Cierra bien, Jazz.

Cerró la puerta y me quede en mi total soledad.

No tenía ni la menor intención de dormir. Me concentraba en las figuras de las paredes. Si las observaba con precisión había cientos de corazones en ellas, un poco chuecos pero estaban ahí. O solo era el hecho de que estaba plenamente enamorada.

Escuche la patrulla de Charlie aparcarse en la cochera de la casa después de una hora. Me puse rápido el pijama o mi intento de pijama. Solo era un pants gris viejo y rasgado, me quedaba un poco grande porque había adelgazado los últimos meses, y una blusa verde militar despintada, con pequeños agujeros que le había hecho la vieja lavadora. Me preguntaba dónde estaba el maleducado joven británico, que al bajar me di cuenta que estaba dormido en el único sofá de la sala frente al televisor encendido en el canal ingles por cable de paga. Vestía con un pants parecido al mío solo que el suyo era de una marca reconocida mundialmente y el mío apenas pasaba de las ofertas del supermercado. Llevaba puesta una camisa negra sin mangas tan pegada a su cuerpo que su marcado pecho resaltaba aun con la tela encima.

Charlie abrió ruidosamente la puerta principal, viendo que yo lo esperaba sentada en las escaleras y que Cullen ya estaba dormido en la sala.

Me encogí de hombros al adivinar su pensamiento. _¿Por qué rayos no lo metiste al ático? _

—Muy apenas se su nombre.

—Por lo menos con eso se que no metes extraños a casa—Sonrió, marcando unas cuantas arrugas en sus mejillas y frente.

—Papá, apenas tengo 16 y ¿ya quieres cuñado? —Dije bromeando. Pero a él no le dio mucha gracia mi comentario.

—Ni lo pienses.

—Sabes qué hora es ¿cierto?

—Eh…tres de la mañana.

—Se te hizo un poco tarde para la única hora familiar ¿Sabes?

—Te prometo que el fin de semana te llevó a cenar a Port Angeles.

—Eso si no hay un asesino, un ladrón, o un descuartizador acechando la ciudad.

—Te juro que no lo habrá. —Alzó las cejas en un lapsus dudoso— ¿Qué haces despierta?

—No podía dormir. —Dije levantándome del tercer escalón dejándolo pasar a la planta alta—Me tenías preocupada.

—Ya estoy aquí, puedes dormir. —Dirigió su mirada al cobrizo— ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de mostrarle el ático y la casa mañana?

—Claro. —_Si no vuelve a intentar ligar conmigo._

—Buenas noches, hija.

—Duerme bien, papá.

La noche se me hizo eterna. Ya quería entrar al instituto mañana para contarle a Ángela todo lo que me había pasado.

Trate de conciliar el sueño escuchando música tranquila en el iPod, hasta clásica se podría decir. Pero ni aun así lo logre. Y cuando por fin pude, sentía que me quedaban minutos para levantarme de nuevo.

Cuando supe que ya eran las siete y treinta de la mañana fallé en mi intento de levantarme de mi cama, mis sabanas lilas me tenían prisionera. Las quite con fuerza y con la ayuda de mi poca coordinación caí de la cama. Típico de mí.

Entre al baño y abrí la llave izquierda de la regadera, la del agua caliente. El baño pronto comenzó a llenarse de húmedo vapor. Enredándome en el. Me despoje de mi ropa de dormir y me metí a la ducha. Eso era lo que me faltaba, relajar mis tensionados músculos en el baño con agua caliente. Como no se me había ocurrido antes.

Al salir, cepille mi castaño cabello, que de tan delgado se secaba rápidamente. Acomode mi fleco de una manera que no cubriera gran parte de mi frente, permitiéndome así ver mí alrededor.

Me puse mis jeans de mezclilla oscura entubados y mi blusa roja y negra a cuadros; con mis zapatillas a juego con la blusa: negras con un pequeño y diminuto moño en el frente.

Tomé la mochila con los libros de mi horario escolar, me la colgué en la espalda y bajé dispuesta a no llegar tarde este día a la escuela.

—Buenos días. —Me saludo Edward con el desayuno de ambos en la mesa que no combinaba con las sillas. —¿Que tal la pasaste anoche con tu noviecito?

—No es mi novio y baja la voz que Charlie podría escucharte. —le respondí de mala manera.

—Vaya, hago el desayuno y eso es lo que me gano, que me reprochen hasta las conversaciones.

—Lo siento. —Le di un bocado a al tocino de mi plato. —Gracias por preparar el desayuno.

—Por nada. —Suspiro ruidosamente. —Amo cocinar, pero en casa no me lo permitían por miedo a que incendiara la casa.

—Ósea que ¿debo evitar que cocines porque hay probabilidades que me dejes sin hogar?

—No exactamente.

— ¿Iras a la escuela? —Le pregunte al notar que estaba bien vestido.

Traía unos pantalones negros rectos y una camisa blanca de botones, abrochada hasta el antepenúltimo botón de abajo hacia arriba. Y unos tenis blancos con el logo de la marca _**Lacoste.**_

—Claro, ¿pensabas que te dejaría en bandeja de plata para los inexpertos chicos de tu colegio?—De nuevo su sonrisa juguetona se poso en sus labios—No, Bella.

**Heeeey! Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo (: a todas aquellas que me dejaron un review y también a las que me agregaron a mí y a mi historia a favoritos y alarmas. Perdón por no responderlos pero mi lap es un lío y jamás me deja acceder a la internet, no sé que le sucede. Pero por suerte mi hermano tiene una pc que si toma la señal aunque debo hacer mil cosas para que me la preste 20 minutos. **

**Tuve toda una semana de inspiración en casa con mi alocada prima! A la cual debo convencer que se haga un fanfiction porque tiene una imaginación….uff que no acaba nunca.**

**Bueno, bueno, volviendo a lo nuestro, ¿Qué les pareció el segundo capítulo? Quería subir EPOV pero hice un cap2 alternativo (BPOV) y en realidad me convenció más este (: extraño ¿no?**

**Trate de explicar porque bella y jazz se besaban, y bueno….ustedes juzgaran como quedo esa parte y en realidad todo el capítulo. **

**Saben que pueden opinar dándole al globito que está justo debajo de aquí. Pueden dar aplausos, buuuuuu's! Tomatazos o lo que sea es bueno (: **

**Espero les haya gustado este capi.**

**Con mucho cariño…A96C**


End file.
